


Jersey Shore Confessionals

by Ellerigby13



Series: Harlequin Prompts 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Pining, Roommates, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13
Summary: Wanda was kind, smelled nice, and made damn good chicken paprikash for dinner.  Why wouldn't Darcy invite her to share an apartment at the Tower?oh my god, they were roommates
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Harlequin Prompts 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619725
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Jersey Shore Confessionals

“Come with me,” Wanda had purred, already a couple of glasses of wine in, as she modeled the last of the accessories in her arsenal for Darcy, who sat wrapped in her favorite off-brand Snuggie with a mug of hot chicken soup in her lap. It was a stark contrast to Wanda’s deep red dress, her glimmering silver bangles, and the boots that licked their way up her thighs the way Darcy sometimes wished she could’ve. “You’re almost better, and I wanna dance with you. Not that weird Rubik’s cube guy from accounting.”

“His name is Joseph, and he’s perfectly nice.” Darcy sniffled, the latter end of a cold still tickling the tips of her nose. “I’ve gotta be in tip-top shape tomorrow. Jane’s on the verge of a breakthrough and I can’t hold her back while I’m still all...gummy.”

“Joseph is obsessed with his toy and brings it up every time he gets the chance. I bet he’ll even bring it to the party. You dance better than anyone I know, and I’m sure being a little gummy might help you slow Jane down. If you give her a cold, maybe she tires out faster.”

Darcy laughed, shielding her mouth when it inevitably turned into a cough. “Jane gets delusional and loopy when she’s sick. Not a problem that even Healthy Darcy wants to deal with. Sorry, ma’am, but I’ve got a date with NyQuil and Jersey Shore reruns tonight.” She tucked her mug into her elbow to lean into her hand, admiring the different earrings Wanda was holding up. “The dangly ones. For sure.”

“You better promise me a dance night out when you’re all the way better, then. It’s been way too long, and you have the best moves.” She winked, and it sent an ugly pang of desire all the way down to Darcy’s toes.

When she’d initially been looking for a roommate to keep her company and maybe make dinner outside the microwave at a reasonable hour, everything had seemed perfect about Wanda. They had the same security clearance, their schedules didn’t conflict too much, and Wanda had always been polite, friendly, and not terribly intimidating like many of the badass women Darcy had the pleasure of working with. For all intents and purposes, she was the best candidate for roommate.

And when they moved in, it was super easy at first. Wanda kept the bathroom clean, made amazing paprikash, and scheduled movie nights with Darcy so that if their paths didn’t cross during the day, they’d have some roomie bonding time every so often.

But then there was the one time she invited her brother over for dinner. Pietro was goofing around, teasing her about something in her childhood, and when he wasn’t looking, Wanda snuck Darcy this glance. It reminded her a little bit of a gossiping housewife crossed with the look a hick might give his buddies before handing someone his beer and doing something stupid. And then, right when Darcy felt like she was overthinking it, Wanda took the spoon that had been dipped into her bowl of Peruvian food, dug up her beans, and flicked it at Pietro.

Food fights generally weren’t the most romantic thing in the world, but Darcy had never laughed that hard, and from that day on, thinking about that look, anytime Wanda put a friendly hand on her while passing in the hallway or made a face behind Pietro’s back or sat a little too close during movie night, Darcy felt her stomach swoop.

In short, she had it bad for her roommate. Which was a terrible, stupid, messy thing.

Especially when Wanda was dressed the way she was, getting ready for a party Darcy wished she were in better shape for, and when she kissed the top of Darcy’s head (platonically!) on her beautiful way out the door.

“You’ll be the death of me,” she mumbled, long after Wanda had left, and set her empty mug on the coffee table in front of her to curl up in her blankets on the couch for the night. By the time that Jenni and and Sammi had grabbed onto each other’s hair, Darcy was out.

The first thing she heard sometime later, maybe hours, maybe days, was an uneven thudding. Not loud, but there. Then, the dulcet tones of Mike’s drug-addled misogynistic rampage.  _ Then _ , the more dulcet tones of her roommate swearing at either the locked apartment door or the keycard that she’d lost in a pocket of the little clutch she’d taken with her to the party. In the moment between sleep and waking, Darcy wondered dazedly if Wanda had brought someone home - and dreaded seeing if someone else was walking through the door with her.

“Darcy,” Wanda whispered, once she’d finally gotten the door open, and let it swing shut behind her, stumbling into the living room.

“Mmm, hey roomie.” Darcy yawned. When her eyelids finally unstuck themselves, Wanda was a big, drunk red blur in front of her, her hair loose of the half-up, half-down style she’d toyed with before she left. Darcy could tell she wasn’t exactly messy, but she wasn’t in tip-top shape either.

“Darcy-doo.” Wanda plopped onto the couch beside her, letting her heels slip off her feet and land somewhere haphazardly on the floor. She was snuggling into the corner of Darcy’s blanket, her cheek completely too close to Darcy’s. “What time is it, baby bear?”

Darcy hit the guide button on the remote. “Just after midnight. You didn’t close the party down?”

Maybe the most adorable yawn she’d ever seen stretched Wanda’s cheeks, and she slumped into Darcy’s lap, her hazel eyes open and glassy. “Rubik’s cube boy tried dancing with me.”

“Uh-oh. Did you Scarlet Witch him off the dance floor?”

“I wish. Clint saved me. He’s always saving me,” she grumbled, and an irrational pang of jealousy struck Darcy in the gut. Clint had a wife and kids - chances were, he saw Wanda just as another one of them.

But Clint was also hot. And an official Avenger. Whereas Darcy was...neither one of those, really.

“I got asked to dance a couple of times. Got bought a couple of drinks. Not by anybody important, though.” Was she  _ trying  _ to kill Darcy? Jeez.

“Who?” she asked as breezily as she could, the airs of nonchalance frankly failing her. Maybe it was a good thing Wanda was drunk.

“Mm. Natasha. Brock.  _ Joseph _ ,” Wanda said dramatically, like even the word tasted sour coming off her lips. She grinned up at her roommate, one dainty hand coming up to brush a tangled lock of hair out of Darcy’s face. “I wish you were feeling better.”

“Almost.” She didn’t move her hand once the hair was back in place. “One more day, I should be back on my feet, all bright-eyed and bushy tailed for you.”

Wanda was pouting now. “You don’t mean it.”

“What?”

“You don’t get bright-eyed and bushy tailed for me. You do it for work. I bet you do it for all the cute little interns in your lab, ‘cause they all moon over you, baby. I see them.”

_ Baby _ . Darcy swallowed, becoming very aware of the way she’d let her own hand fall on the flat of Wanda’s upper abdomen, the way her thumb was tracing circles in her dress. “Nah. The interns are all, like, twelve. You’re the apple of my eye, Wanda.”

She smiled, and yawned again, this time looking sleepier than she did drunken and flirtatious. “I wanna be bright-eyed and bushy tailed for you, too.”

“We better both get some sleep,” Darcy said. She hated the way that she wanted to kiss Wanda right now, the way that it looked like Wanda wanted to kiss her back. “Will you wash your face and get in some PJs for me, please?”

Wanda heaved herself out of Darcy’s lap and searched blindly for her heels on the floor, before picking them up and heading to her bathroom. “If you say so, my little lab princess. Will you make me your famous bacon pancakes in the morning?”

Darcy was wrapping herself back up into her blankets, and clicked the power button on the remote to silence whatever guido-nian nonsense was going on now. “Famous bacon pancakes. Absolutely.”

The sound of trudging drew her line of sight away from her bedroom and back to the girl she loved, who was pulling Darcy into her arms at that moment. “I love you, principessa. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“I love you, too, nugget. Good night,” Darcy said, disentangling herself from Wanda’s grasp, and closed the door behind her, before she could fall for her roommate any more than she already was.


End file.
